durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Chat Room
The Chat Room is where select inhabitants of Ikebukuro discuss rumors and happenings in the city. Differentiation from the Dollars Site The Chat Room is not to be confused with the Dollars site, which has a home page bearing the name 'Dollars' and is accessed through the password 'Baccano' (a reference to another work in the Naritaverse). Unlike the Chat Room, the Dollars site hosts forums where all members of the Dollars can post. Because the anime shows the Chat Room much more frequently than the Dollars site, but the Dollars site is mentioned much more frequently by name, they are often confused for one another. The Dollars are the subjects of several Chat Room conversations, further illustrating their existence as a separate online group. In chapter one of the eighth light novel, the newest Chat Room members ask each other if they are members of the Dollars, suggesting that the two sites are not related, though many Chat Room users do happen to be members of the Dollars due to the fact that they live in Ikebukuro. As the Chat Room and Dollars website exist separately, people without an account on one site may still be a member of the other. Kyouhei's gang are examples of Dollars members who do not participate in Chat Room conversations. Those who have membership on both sites, however, may use different handles. Izaya Orihara sends a message to all the Dollars as 'Nakura' at one point, but he goes by 'Kanra' and poses as a girl in the Chat Room throughout the series. Aoba Kuronuma's handle in the Chat Room is 'Pure Water 100%,' but his handle on the Dollars site is 'Young Leaf Mark.' About the Chat Room The Chat Room seems to require a special invite, as Izaya shows surprise when his sisters appear on it. It is later revealed that Namie, who also knows of the Chat Room and watches it but doesn't post on it, was the one who gave them the site address. Izaya is the Chat Room admin who operates under the alias 'Kanra.' Kanra is first suggested as being the creator and admin when she blocks Saika's IP address after Saika joins and begins spamming during the Saika Arc. Kanra states that Saika reappears using various IP addresses, so blocking them is pointless. Kanra's role as the room admin is also mentioned in the prologue of volume eight of the light novels. It seems Kanra's permission is not required for others to join in the chat as long as they have the site address. Chat logs similarly seem to be view-able by anyone at any time without Kanra's permission. Private mode may also be initiated between any particular users, though it has been shown at least twice that new users have a hard time figuring out how to respond in private mode instead of public mode while viewing the former. It appears that users can take on others' handle names in the chat room and that Kanra being the admin has the ability to delete previous chat room records. However, both of these abilities may be specific to Kanra only as the administrator for the chat. At one point, Izaya takes on Masaomi's handle, 'Bacura,' to talk to Mikado with the implication that he is Masaomi. He also deletes the chat room records so that Masaomi can not find out that he had been impersonated. Members and handles * Mikado Ryuugamine - TarouTanaka (田中太郎) * Celty Sturluson - Setton (セットン) * Izaya Orihara - Kanra (甘楽) and Chrome (クロム) * Anri Sonohara - Saika (罪歌) * Masaomi Kida - Bacura (バキュラ) * Kururi Orihara - Kuru (狂) * Mairu Orihara - Mai (参) * Mizuki Akabayashi - Kid * Eijirou Sharaku - Sharo (シャロ) * Saki Mikajima - Saki (サキ) * Aoba Kuronuma - Pure Water 100% In the anime Episode 01: TarouTanaka tells the others that he moved to Ikebukuro that day. Kanra suggests meeting up and talks about an urban legend called the Black Rider. TarouTanaka mentions seeing the Black Rider on his first day in the city. Setton says she was there, too, and TarouTanaka wonders if they passed each other on the street without knowing it. Episode 02: They talk about suicide groups and people going missing around the city. Episode 03: Setton and Kanra warn TarouTanaka to stay away from a gang called the Dollars. Episode 04: They talk about the Black Rider not having a head. Setton finds the idea ridiculous, TarouTanaka is intrigued, and Kanra tells them that the Black Rider is not human. Episode 05: A new member appears, posts disjointed words, and leaves quickly. Kanra later tells the others than she banned the troll and shares rumors about members of a group called the Yellow Scarves being attacked by they city's serial slasher, ignoring TarouTanaka's questions. Episode 06: Kanra talks about foreigners and immigrants going missing in Ikebukuro, and TarouTanaka says that a classmate of his has gone missing. Kanra suggests that the Dollars may have eaten the missing foreigners. Episode 07: Kanra talks about Shizuo Heiwajima's rampages. TarouTanaka mentions meeting Shizuo and finding him scary, while Setton defends him. Episode 08: They talk about losing things and about dreams. Episode 12: Kanra does not come online, and Setton has to leave before she is able to converse with TarouTanaka. Episode 13: The members talk about the increasing presence of the Yellow Scarves around the city. A troll called Saika enters the Chat Room and repeats the word 'cut.' Kanra claims to have repeatedly tried blocking Saika's remote host, but they keep coming back. Episode 14: Kanra gossips about the Raira Academy students who were attacked by the slasher, and all of the members log off. Saika enters the chat and repeats the word 'Mother.' Episode 15: Kanra tells the others about the latest slasher victim. Saika enters the chat, repeating the word 'cut.' Their disconnected words are turning into almost coherent phrases. Setton tries to make conversation, and TarouTanaka wonders if Saika could be the slasher. Saika repeats the name Shizuo Heiwajima until they abruptly exit the chat room. Episode 16: Setton logs in to see disjointed sentences and an offer from Saika to wait for Shizuo at South Ikebukuro Park. Episode 17: Saika apologizes for the trouble she caused for the other Chat Room users. The members welcome her warmly. Episode 19: Kanra shares rumors about growing tensions between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves over the slasher incident. In PM's, Kanra shares with TarouTanaka the history between the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares and suggests the possibility that the slasher might be working from within the Dollars. Episode 20: Kanra continues gossiping about growing tensions between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves. Episode 21: Setton tries to reassure Saika through PM's that certain events are not her fault, but Kanra shares more rumors about the increasing gang violence in the city. Saika cannot figure out the PM system and responds to Setton in the general feed. Episode 24: Bacura introduces himself to the other members. Episode 27: Setton laments the loss of 1 million yen and Kanra sends a link to Max announcing a bounty on the Headless Rider. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Chat Room